Daredevil (Matthew Murdock Jr.)
Matt Murdock Jr., or better known in his vigilante garb as Daredevil, is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and the son of the previous Daredevil. Inherited his blindness, along with abilities from his father, he donned his father's role as Daredevil and swore to protect New York. Relationships * Matthew Murdock (father; deceased) * Millia Dovonan (mother; divorced, deceased) * Diana Murdock (sister; deceased) * Yukiko Yukimura (fellow agent, friend) * Callum Martel (protege, friend) Powers/Abilities * Radioactive Enhanced Physiology: Matt Jr. was genetically enhanced and born blind, as a result of radioactive chemicals that spilled on his father which enhanced and blinded him in his youth. As a result, Matt Jr. possesses superhuman senses, agility, reflexes, balance, and etc. Murdock's nervous system has also increase some of his abilities at peak human level. * Superhuman Sensory Systems: Matt Jr. inherited his father’s powers genetically. His sense of hearing heightens, along with touch, smell and taste. Just like his father, the original Daredevil, Matt Jr. is a martial artist with no need for sight. He depends on his other senses, especially hearing to anticipate where the enemy is. * '''Blind Parkour Master: '''Enhanced with a great deal of agility, Matt Jr. can get through obstacles swiftly. He uses his so-called 'radar sense' to picture the environment in his head. Weapons/Equipment Daredevil's signature weapon is his specially designed baton, which he created. Disguised as a blind man's cane in civilian garb, it is a multi-purpose weapon and tool that contains 30 feet of aircraft-control cable connected to a case-hardened steel grappling hook. Personality Daredevil was a morally righteous individual with a strong sense of law and justice. He objected to total violence and preferred to keep his enemies alive and thus defeated them rather than killed them; however, Daredevil did have a dark side, and would not hesitate to badly injure foes under certain circumstances, often when he was under a period of stress. History Matthew Murdock Jr. was born blind and enhanced from his father, Matthew Murdock, or better known as the original Daredevil. and taken under the care of him. But 3 days after Matthew Jr. was born, Matt filed a divorce from his wife, as Matt continued to protect the city as Daredevil. Matt Jr.’s older sister and himself lived without a mother. At the age of 9, Matt started training his son martial arts without the aid of sight, but other senses. Matt Jr. was affected by his father’s words: “When I’m gone, the city can’t know that I, Daredevil, is gone. If they know, the city will be more unsafe. Thus, I’m training you before it happens.” This continues to go on with the family with sorrow, until Matt Jr. turns 16, both his sister and his father died in a car crash, brought down by a terrorist organization called Crosshairs. Matt Jr. was brought to immense sorrow, but he remembers that the city can’t know that Daredevil is gone. He didn’t don the suit though, but instead creates his own, keeping the original color scheme. After years of crime-fighting as the Blind Prince of Hell, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent offered him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Matt Jr. accepted the offer, and now works at S.H.I.E.L.D. They provided him with gears and equipment to work. Attire S.H.I.E.L.D Suit: https://www.deviantart.com/pencilhead7/art/Daredevil-Redesign-558177206 Solo Costume: Found in my document https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wpxdmHs2ev_5wjGEqZqWl8PwGP8ihUzq9gHicLsT1NA/edit Themes Leitmotif (dubbed ‘Daring the Devil’): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6148_RZBnQ (Epic Daredevil Theme by PiscesRising) Battle Theme (dubbed ‘Fearless’): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOKlBP4Ojj8 (This theme is an orchestral version of Marvel’s Daredevil theme by DAGMA.) Category:Inhabitants